


The New Normal

by The100rellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100rellamy/pseuds/The100rellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rellamy Oneshot.</p>
<p>Raven works, Bellamy Watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

The Brace Hurt. It hurt when she walked, hurt when she bent over, hurt when she wore it full stop. He knew it hurt her, he saw it in her eyes, the way she squinted in fear of letting any of the pain, radiating from the useless leg, detract from what should have been her normal life. Ha, normal life, funny.

 

It was just the two of them in the workspace. Wick had left and soon after Bellamy appeared, that’s how it had been for the past week. Wick leaves, ten minutes later Bellamy appears out of thin air.

 

The first day she had been startled and asked what he was doing, but she got no response. He sat on the worktop and watched her work making on radios. Thirty minutes later he left, without so much as a goodbye.

 

The second day she thought Wick had forgotten something and come back for it, but to her surprise it was Bellamy, again. She asked what he was doing, reminded him that he shouldn’t even be in there, but once again he didn’t respond, he walked over to the worktop, sat and watched her work. He left without even muttering a word around a half hour later.

 

By the third day Raven had learnt that she wasn’t getting a reply out of Bellamy so she kept busy while he took his seat on the worktop, while he watched. She didn’t look at the time that third day, but it was longer than thirty minutes.

 

The process repeated itself for the next four days. Seven in total. Today was the eighth. She decided today would be different, so she let him walk in silently, she let him take his usual seat upon the worktop. She continued to work, he continued to watch.

 

“Why?” She mumbled after around ten minutes of silence, turning to face Bellamy.

 

“Why what?” He queried, with a smirk dancing on his lips. He stared at her, waiting.

 

The words spilled from her mouth before she had a chance to catch them, “Why have you walked in here in silence and sat on that damn workbench and watched me stumble around on this stupid leg brace before you leave, in silence, for the past seven days? Why do you only come in after Wick leaves? I’m not a child, Bellamy, I don’t need to be watched I’m perfectly capable of handling myself!”

 

A laugh appeared from under his breath, “I don’t think you need babying, Reyes, I come in here because I like you.”

 

 


End file.
